RWBY One-Shot Fights
by Uncle Qrow1632
Summary: OCs all day everyday. Let's pit them against each other and see who wins!


Professor Ozpin and general Ironwood sit in the commentator's booth and take a breath before speaking.

"Welcome to the sixteenth Vytal Festival Tournament, if you are here for the first time: allow us to explain."

"There are three noticeable rounds, the team round, the doubles round, and the singles round. The winner of the team round elects two of their members to the doubles round, then one member is elected to the singles round. The winner of the singles round wins the Vytal Festival cup for their kingdom and school."

"Thank you Ironwood, and it seems like our two teams are ready. Though I will add one thing, age and school year are irrelevant when it comes to the battle, experience is the true victor."

"Let's watch as our first two teams take each other on. Team WICK and RPTR of Beacon Academy!" The environment behind team RPTR selects the thick evergreen forest, and the environment behind WICK selects destroyed urban city.

"3… 2… 1… Begin!" Teams WICK and RPTR fall back, and start immediately start setting up on the other. Iris runs into one of the buildings, switches Nightfall to sniper rifle form and starts looking for targets. Chris casts a strength, speed, and perception glyphs on Will and himself, he casts a speed and perception glyph on Iris, and a strength and perception glyph on Katrina. He staggers, a little weakened as he just depleted half his aura. Katrina starts plucking at her harp, releasing water, wind, and ice dust over the nearby area: but doesn't activate her aura switches to his crossbow form and waits behind his shield as he looks for targets. On the other side of the field, team RPTR sneaks through the forest, coming on the exposed left side of team WICK. Due to the perception glyph cast on her, Iris notices them first and opens fire with the semi-automatic sniper rifle.

Team RPTR, falls behind their tank and she starts taking the hits: but barely loses any aura due to her heavy armor. Raising her battle-axe and changing it to rocket launcher form, she starts firing at Iris: causing Iris to fall back: unable to keep them pinned down. Chris is finally able to fight, as he has caught his breath: he charges the tank and Echo teleports Delta near Will. Knowing that she holds the advantage with nimble acrobatics, he transforms his weapon into spear form and takes Echo and Delta on himself. Chris stops as he sees two members of the opposing team disappear and reappear on top of his team leader. He falls back and reinforces Will, specifically targeting the small: more agile opponent. Echo teleports out of the situation as Katrina rushes in and activates her aura, causing water, ice and wind to come out of nowhere: causing Delta to fly into a wall.

Chris takes advantage of the opening and sends a roundhouse kick at the downed RPTR member. Will sheds his armor as the burns that it has received made it no longer usable, he also places his shield on the ground and yells Aureburn. Iris hears it and runs to Will, with her weapon still in rifle form. He sits down on the shield and Iris gets on behind him, while Chris gives the shield a good kick. Will uses his friction semblance to allow his shield to go forwards as Iris opens fire on Carlie with NightFall and Santinelă, in crossbow form. Since Carlie's semblance made her take damage that her teammates would have taken, her armor finally gives way under a barrage of fire dust and explosive tipped bolts. While the Aureburn attack combo is going on, Echo has pinned Chris down and Katrina is attempting to go around behind the archer to restrain her temporaily. Delta gets up slowly, having felt that kick connect and send her into a wall. She looks up and sees a ductway that she can crawl into. Delta quickly disappears into the duct, and no one: not even the commentators notice her do so. Carlie falls, finally beaten due to Chris' brutal kicks to Delta and Will's weapon being used against her.

Iris and Will find themselves in the middle of the arena with no cover, and Echo aiming a three arrow shot at them. Will raises his shield, but is too slow and Iris only cuts one of them in half before they explode sending the two to the ground. Katrina finally gets behind the archer, switches her weapon to pistol form and fires the strand point-blank at Echo's back. She struggles as she gets caught in the strands, but only gets cuts in reward for her struggles. Chris starts running at the RPTR member who has kept him pinned for so long, finally glad for an opening. Delta reappears on the other side of the building, behind Katrina and presses her advantage. Katrina is forced to reel in the strands and fall back, releasing Echo.

The entire time, Blue has stayed in her own element: the thick evergreen forest. Even though she wants to help her teammates, she knows that as long as she stays in here she can take down even the most experienced student at Beacon. Will and Iris get up and join their teammates to take on the two slippery members of team RPTR, completely forgetting about Blue. Echo and Delta fight hard, but eventually get overwhelmed by team WICK. By now the match is almost even as Katrina and Chris ran out of aura during the fight.

Will and Iris almost cheer but quickly remember that they have only fought three out of the four team RPTR members. They look at each other before looking at the forest, knowing they have no choice but to enter into it. Blue only smirks in satisfaction as she sees the two remaining combatants head her way, knowing if she can land eight more hits on Will and four more on Iris: she will wing the match. What she doesn't know is that Iris is scrying the forest, and equalizing the playing field. She melts into the forest and waits for her prey to enter. Will gestures up, and Iris jumps into the trees to scout and give support to her team leader. He switches from crossbow form to sword form and draws his shield, waiting for the coming ambush. Suddenly he hears NightFall fire nine shots before four shotgun blasts fire in return. He checks his scroll and sees that Iris is now out of the fight. Grimacing as he realizes hes the only one left, Will advances slowly behind his upraised shield. Blue stops short as she sees the big roman looking shield come towards her location.

Will finally realizes that his shield gives him the advantage against Blue's shotgun and continues his advance. Blue knows that she can't get past Will without engaging him in combat, and curses that she's only at 75% aura level. Will hears her curse and starts running towards Blue with a grin on his face. She starts firing as soon as she sees him sprint at her, but the shots only hit his shield. She gulps as she realizes that he intends to ram her and charges towards him continuing to fire away. He changes his strategy last minute and Blue finds herself on the ground. She fire three more shots at him all three connect and he stumbles away, Blue tosses her weapon aside and closes the gap between them. As she sends kicks his way, he blocks and slashes at her: this goes on for thirty seconds before she starts to tire due to the high stamina usage. Will once again trips her up with his spear before going back to crossbow form and firing the last of his explosive tipped bolts near her. As he turns away to retrieve his shield, he feels Blue fly into him and he falls to the ground.

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH!"

"Indeed it is Ironwood, team RPTR showed promise with their unusual style of teamwork and attack combos: but WICK held the upper hand in experience."

"It was close though, if Will had a fourth explosive tipped bolt fired at Blue: it would have resulted in a tie."

"It is official, team WICK is the winner of the first round of the sixteenth Vytal Festival Tournament."

"And get ready for the next match, team CTRN vs team JVLN. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go get some popcorn at the refreshment stand."


End file.
